A Clinical Research Center has been established to provide facilities for the conduct of clinical investigation in infants and children. The main emphasis of research activity is centered around problems of amino-acid metabolism and the Core Laboratory has been equipped to facilitate this goal. However, research activities include broad biomedical areas including metabolic and endocrine disorders, congenital defects, genetic, renal, neurologic, hematologic and immunologic disorders and others.